In recent years, devices such as a mobile phone and an information processing terminal have been more and more multifunctional, whereas the devices that are being used have been increasing in surface temperature as they are smaller in size and larger in battery capacity.
In particular, such a device, which may be used for a long time while being held directly by a user, may cause a low-temperature burn depending on a surface temperature.
Thus, various techniques have been proposed for preventing a low-temperature burn caused by a device.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for controlling electric power and a temperature by electric power control triggered by a constant temperature threshold.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an electric power control technique for preventing a low-temperature burn by concurrently detecting whether or not a device is being touched with a human body.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique for carrying out warning control with respect to a user of a device, assuming, from a trace of a rise in temperature of the device, that the device is placed in a sealed environment.